kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh & The Gang Meets Annie is another new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It will appear on YouTube & Google Drive somewhere in the near future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters meet Annie, a young orphan living in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York City during the Great Depression, thinks that her parents simply left her there ("Maybe"). Annie attempts to flee to find her parents, but the orphanage's cruel and alcoholic supervisor Miss Agatha Hannigan catches her and orders the orphans to clean up the orphanage Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Kids World's Adventures Team Sings ("It's a Hard Knock Life"). Later, while trying to flee in a laundry truck run by Mr. Bundles, Annie befriends a dog and later names him Sandy after convincing the dogcatcher that he is hers. Escorted back to the orphanage by a policeman along with Sandy, Annie is to be penalized and Sandy is to be sent to the sausage factory. However, Grace Farrell, a secretary to billionaire Oliver Warbucks, arrives, saying that he wants an orphan stay at his mansion for a week to help his image. Despite Miss Hannigan's objections, Grace picks Annie and rescues Sandy. Upon arrival, Annie, Sandy, and Grace meet Warbucks' bodyguards Punjab and The Asp among the other butlers, maids and servants including Cecile, Drake, Mrs. Pugh, Mrs. Greer, Annette, and Saunders. During her stay there, she quickly endears herself to everyone there Louis, Genie, Sebastain, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Sings ("I Think I'm Going to Like It Here"). However, Warbucks disapproves, as he originally desired a boy orphan. Meanwhile, Miss Hannigan is frustrated with the orphans' behavior Lord Zedd Sings ("Little Girls"). She is visited by her brother Rooster and his girlfriend Lily. Annie eventually gains Warbucks' trust. When Sandy detects an assassin who tries to kill Warbucks with a bomb, it is thwarted by Sandy, Punjab, and The Asp. Grace explains to her that the Bolsheviks are displeased that he is living proof that the Capitalist system actually works. After visiting a movie theater Kids World's Adventures Team Sings ("Let's Go to the Movies"), Warbucks and Grace put the orphan to sleep. Convinced by Grace to adopt her, Warbucks goes to the orphanage to get the adoption papers signed. Despite Miss Hannigan's attempt to seduce him, Warbucks blackmails her into signing ("Sign"). He goes back to the mansion to tell Annie and is about to give a Tiffany's locket to her, but the orphan says she wants to find her real parents. Deciding to help, Warbucks makes an announcement on a radio show hosted by Bert Healy offering a $50,000 reward to her parents. A throng of would-be 'parents' arrives at Warbucks' mansion. Warbucks and Punjab take Annie in the auto-copter to visit President Franklin D. Roosevelt in Washington DC, where she performs for him and his wife Eleanor Sings ("Tomorrow (White House Version)"). When Annie learns that the search for her parents has not been successful, Warbucks convinces her not to give up. Meanwhile, the Hannigans and Lily plot a scheme using their disguises to collect the reward, drown Annie and split the money three ways The Masters Of Evil And Lord Zedd Sings ("Easy Street").Hearing what has happened, the other orphans attempt to go to Warbucks' mansion but are locked up by the Hannigans and Lily. The orphans flee and find out that the Hannigans have captured Annie and the money. Hearing the orphans' warning, Warbucks puts out an APB on the felons, and he and Grace search for them while Punjab and another servant search from the auto-copter, ending at a railway drawbridge that is in the upright position. Annie destroys the check and Rooster pursues her to the bridge (in an attempt to kill her) despite his sister's objections. As the police, firefighters, and ambulance arrive with Warbucks, Punjab kicks Rooster into a firefighter's net and rescues Annie. Rooster and Lily are arrested and Annie gets her wish of a good family at a party where President and Mrs. Roosevelt, her orphan friends, and the servants are enjoying themselves Kids World's Adventures Team Sings ("I Don't Need Anything But You"). Hannigan is reformed and Grace and Warbucks further develop their relationship. Videos Trivia *Greg, Marcia, Jan, Peter, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Vada, Thomas J., Sid, Earl Sinclair and his family, Chip, Dale, Miss Piggy, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Tommy Pickles, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Penguins of Madagascar, Thedore Tugbaot, Maisy Mouse, Kwicky Koala, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Jeremy the crow and the rest of their characters will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Gallery Alvin,_Baby_Kermit,_Baby_Bugs,_and_Winnie_The_Pooh_Meets_Annie.jpg 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver_Meets_Annie_(1982).jpg aqann02.jpg aqann03.jpg Aqann04.jpg aqann05.jpg aqann06.jpg aqann07.jpg aqann08.jpg Aqann09.jpg aqann10.jpg aqann11.jpg aqann12.jpg aqann13.jpg Aqann15.jpg aqann17.jpg aqann18.jpg aqann19.jpg Aqann20.jpg Aqann21.jpg aqann22.jpg aqann23.jpg aqann24.jpg aqann25.jpg aqann26.jpg aqann27.jpg aqann28.jpg aqann29.jpg aqann30.jpg Aqann31.jpg aqann32.jpg aqann36.jpg aqann37.jpg aqann38.jpg aqann39.jpg aqann40.jpg aqann41.jpg aqann42.jpg aqann43.jpg aqann44.jpg aqann45.jpg aqann46.jpg aqann47.jpg aqann48.jpg aqann49.jpg aqann50.jpg aqann51.jpg aqann52.jpg aqann53.jpg aqann54.jpg Annie_(crossover).jpg aqann55.jpg Aqann56.jpg Aqann57.jpg Aqann58.jpg aqann59.jpg aqann60.jpg Aqann61.jpg aqann62.jpg Aqann64.jpg aqann65.jpg aqann66.jpg aqann67.jpg aqann68.jpg Aqann69.jpg Aqann70.jpg aqann71.jpg aqann72.jpg aqann73.jpg aqann74.jpg Aqann75.jpg Aqann76_(crossover).jpg Aqann77.jpg aqann78.jpg aqann79.jpg aqann80.jpg Aqann81.jpg aqann82.jpg aqann83.jpg aqann84.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Fantasy Films Category:Animals and Kids films